1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable kit that is useful for cleaning up a minor breakage or spill of a solid or liquid material of the type that could constitute a hazard if left on the floor of a store, office, other place of business or an institution, and also relates a disposable warning sign included in said kit that is portable, can be quickly and easily erected, and will warn others of the presence of the breakage or spill until it is cleaned up and the sign is removed. The subject kit is optionally provided with a plurality of low-profile, under-shelf mounting brackets.
2. Description of Related Art
Accidental breakage of glass containers or the like, or spills of liquids, particulate matter, powder or the like frequently occur, for example, in stores, offices, hospitals, schools, public areas, and the like. Such breakage or spills often involve hazardous material that can injure, infect or otherwise harm a person who accidentally encounters the scene, who comes into contact with hazardous material while cleaning up the affected area. Once breakage or a spill occurs, it is important to warn other individuals in the vicinity as to the existence of the spill so that they do not inadvertently step into or track the broken or spilled material until such time as it can be properly cleaned up. Because of the many different types of materials that may be broken or spilled, different tools or products may be required to effect such cleanup.
In the past, when breakage or a spill has occurred, a common practice has been to inform an employee or other individual having cleanup responsibility, after which that person retrieves from a utility closet, storeroom, or the like, a portable sign or marker cone, broom, dustpan, waste disposal bag, gloves, bucket or mop, depending upon the nature of the material involved. Once the worker has assembled the necessary items, he or she takes them to the affected area, and first marks the area by positioning a cone or erecting a portable sign. After cleaning up the breakage or spill, the cone or sign must be retrieved, any waste must be disposed of, and all tools must be returned to an appropriate location, cleaned and stored.
Although the volume or nature of some spills may require use of the tools and procedures similar to those described above, many spills are more minor in nature, and can be handled much more expeditiously if materials having the necessary utility and permitting safe handling of any spilled matter are readily at hand.